A Pirates Life
by 00-Daizy-00
Summary: The story of how I think the end of the POTC trilogy should have gone. Will does not die, and someone else becomes the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Not sure what I should call it yet. Any ideas?


**The ending of the last POTC movie made me mad, so I am here to set things right for all you Will and Elizabeth fans. Please be nice this is my first fan fiction for this. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the facts/characters etc. from the POTC movies. Starts off right before Davy Jones stabs Will, after he has pushed Elizabeth down. Note: I am deciding whether to make this story told in the present from Elizabeth's point of view or from later on looking back. Suggestions on this will be very helpful.**

_Elizabeth's Point of View:_

I look up from were I have fallen and almost scream out loud in horror. Through my slightly blurred vision I see that Davy Jones, that retched creature, has my Will cornered and defenseless. I reach down to my scabbard for my sword but find that it is gone. I look around me desperately for a dropped weapon through the pouring rain but do not find one close by. I look around again for someone, even Jack, to help but no one is near. Davy Jones is not even three feet away from Will now, his sword pointed at Wills heart.

"No!", I hear myself yelling out. Davy Jones whips his head in my direction. He starts to laugh coldy when he makes the connection, "Ah! Love, the most dreadful bond!".

He wastes no more time and lunges forward. Without even thinking about what I am doing I rush toward Will's side, hoping to do _anything_ to stop my husbands current fate. Without defense, and without care I push myself into the side of Davy Jones, he is surprised and his sword slides to the left, piercing Will's shoulder. I am thrown forward with the impact of hitting the heartless monster, and fall towards Will.

"Hey you, squid man! Look what I have", A voice from behind us says. I sigh in relief, it is Jack. Davy Jones turns around forgetting us for the moment.

"Jack Sparrow!!", Jones says with fury. Jack looks amused at the situation, he holds his broken sword over Jones' heart laughing and taunting him.

I look down at Will . His eyes are closed, "Will! Are you alight? Will?", I start to shake him, crying at all the blood and thinking the worst.

"I'm alright", he opens his eyes a little and looks down at his right shoulder grinning weakly, "It looks worse that it is, really".

I rip off a strip of my undershirt, "This is hardly clean but it will have to do", I start tying it around his wound and he winces, "Sorry", I say still crying.

"Elizabeth, please don't cry. I'm going to be fine", He starts to get up but I push him down again noticing for the first time the extra blood on my hands,"Elizabeth I don't think that is mine", he says with concern.

I rip off another piece of cloth, ripping that in half and in turn tying it around the cuts on my hands, "I must have gotten them from Davy Jones' sword. It's no matter though, yours are worse and you have lost more blood. I need to find a way to get us off here, soon".

"What the heck is Jack doing?", he says in confusion.

I turn around. Jack is pacing drunkenly back in forth across the deck, the sword turned dagger poised it the heart.

"I bet you never thought it would come to this? ME the captain of the Flying Dutchman!".

"Never!!", Davy Jones says with as much fury as a few moments before, if even more. But he is trapped as he knows it. If he moves one inch towards Will and Elizabeth or to Jack he knows he will die.

Bootstrap Bill comes up behind Jack, "Best do it soon, that is if you can bear being the captain forever".

"Everyone was always trying to take the Pearl away from me. This way they can't, and it's still a fine ship. To sail the seas forever...", he looks off into space with a dreamy expression, "To be the last pirate...".

The ship suddenly lunges left, no doubt going deeper into the Maelstrom and Jack almost loses his balance and hold of the heart. He grins over at Will and I with sudden decision, "Ill be seeing you in the near future to be sure. Good luck lover boy. Elizabeth".

Then he stabs the heart, grinning with expectation.

**Reviews please. It's always nice to see what all those hits think :P**


End file.
